


If You Wanna Be My Lover, You Gotta Get With My Mom

by bonerofvoid



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonerofvoid/pseuds/bonerofvoid
Summary: After the threat of Majin Buu is finally over and the people of Earth are wished back to life, things go back to normal and life continues on as it had. Part of life continuing is Gohan and Videl's relationship evolving into more than just friends and training partners. But as thoughts turn to marriage Chi-Chi and Gohan decide Videl has something very important to learn about the Son family...





	If You Wanna Be My Lover, You Gotta Get With My Mom

**Author's Note:**

> (AKA Gohan's Dick So Good It Turns A Tomboy Into A Meek Housewife)

It was still a strange feeling to Videl, being able to fly. She landed with a small smile on her face, a few dozen yards away from the Son household. She was smiling thinking of the way her boyfriend Gohan was so flustered when he asked her if she could come by his house on the weekend, saying he had something really important they had to talk about there. It was cute and she pretended not to notice just how awkward his voice was as he said it.

It had been a few months since the madness of Majin Buu's revival had ended. Life was back to normal, the grand majority of the world unaware of what had happened thanks to the magic of the Dragon Balls. 

As those months passed, Videl and Gohan continued to see each other quite a bit. They had officially started 'dating', although even holding hands in public turned Gohan into quite a nervous wreck. It was even more cute to Videl knowing how physically strong Gohan was-- thanks to both training and his Half-Saiyan heritage--that she could still inspire that kind of reaction from nothing more than a kiss on the cheek around other people.

Of course with an attitude like that, any subtle notions Videl threw out towards Gohan about doing anything more than some meager kissing had him almost too flustered too even talk, just managing to say something about 'maybe another time' and finding an excuse to leave. It was clear they weren't going to be having sex before marriage with him acting like that. Which she had absolutely no problem with, especially now with her wondering if a proposal was on Gohan’s mind as he called her to his home. She loved Gohan no matter what.

And that was the feeling lingering within Videl's heart as she made the short walk towards Gohan's home. An undeniable love that couldn't be quashed. Which really threw the short-haired girl for a loop when she opened the door of the house and walked inside.

There on a couch was a shirtless Gohan. But not just Gohan, there was also his mother--dressed in a skimpy black set of bra and panties--and more importantly, vigorously making out with her own son. No, not a chaste kiss between a mother and a son, a prolonged open-mouth kiss, lusty and full of tongues slipping to and fro. The kind of kiss Videl had longed for from her boyfriend, but was sure he wasn’t ready for yet.

"Gohan?!" Videl yelled out in shock, quite understandably. Here she was half-hearing wedding bells in her mind the whole flight over and her first sight was her boyfriend's face up against his mother's and his hand practically glued onto her ass.

"V-V-Videl?!" Gohan sputtered out with an equal amount of surprise. "I-I thought you were going to get here at 5!"

"It is 5! But that's not important!" Videl yelled, starting to get angry as the initial shock began to fade. "What the hell is going on here?!"

"It's okay." Chi-Chi said calmly as she pulled herself off of her son and approached Videl, with no shame as to how little she was wearing. "We can explain. In fact, this is what Gohan wanted you over to discuss. We just...lost track of time a little, I suppose."

Videl tensely looked at Chi-Chi as she talked. What the hell was happening here? How could they possibly explain what she'd just walked in on?

"You see..." Chi-Chi continued, still semi-unsure as to how exactly she should be wording this to someone so new to this life. "As I'm sure Gohan's told you, he's part-Saiyan. And well, something strange about Saiyans that makes them different from humans is when the males hit puberty. Their libidos skyrocket for the rest of their lives, far beyond what's normal for humans."

As Chi-Chi explained Videl looked over at Gohan, still sitting on the couch. His face was flushed (more with embarrassment than arousal, she hoped) and he had a hard time looking Videl straight in the eyes. Which certainly fit Gohan's usual demeanor. Maybe they weren't bullshitting her?

"So once Gohan first hit puberty we had a problem. He tried to keep himself satisfied with masturbation but it wasn't enough. Some nights he had such a desperate look in his eyes I was worrying he might fly off and fuck the first woman he saw down below. That's when I knew...I knew I had to be the one to give him the sexual relief his Saiyan genes were craving."

Chi-Chi smirked a little. "It's funny, actually. After Bulma had her son, Trunks, Vegeta mentioned that it was actually customary among the Saiyans for a mother to be their son's first lover."

Gohan chose then to speak up. "Y-yeah, and that's what I wanted to explain to you. I know you've been wanting to do more with me but well..."

The pieces were beginning to fit together in Videl's mind. "So, THAT'S why you just flew off that one time I tried to get in your pants on the school roof?"

"Y-yes! And that’s why it was always so nerve-wracking when you wanted to kiss around other people! Mom's always saying Saiyan men are...a lot for human women to handle. I didn't want to do anything to hurt you or scare you off."

"That...well..." Videl looked back and forth between the mom and son who'd just given her such an insane explanation. She tried not to focus on Gohan's muscles or the erotic way Chi-Chi's lacy underwear was hugging her curves. "I guess that makes sense...but I don't know how I feel about this."

"Well, you're going to have to figure that out then!" Chi-Chi said with a strong, slightly commanding confidence. "It's true, Saiyans don't compare to human men at all. The stamina, the strength, it's a whole other level! If you're going to marry my son like you both clearly want, you're going to have to get used to this." She sensed Videl about to ask something but cut her off. " _ALL_ of this. Because I'm not going to give up my Gohan just because he got married."

"I..." Videl was nearly speechless. "You want me to say 'okay' to you two continuing this?"

"Oh no, you can say whatever you want." Chi-Chi said almost dismissively. "I'm going to keep sleeping with my son, period. It's up to you if you want to share him with me."

Videl didn't really know what to say. "Share him...?"

"Yes, sweetie. Share him." Chi-Chi paused and then grinned a devilish grin. "In fact, since you interrupted us, maybe we could share him right now?"

Gohan and Videl both looked at Chi-Chi with a renewed sense of shock.

"Oh come on, you two. Especially you, Gohan. You and I are no stranger to threesomes."

Gohan grinned sheepishly. "Well yeah mom, but that doesn't mean Videl's okay with it."

"I'll do it.", the tomboyish teen chimed in, strangely calm as she'd took in everything that'd been brought in front of her. "Just this once, at least. If I don't like it, well...", Videl trailed off. She wasn't entirely sure what would happen if she didn't like it. She didn't really want to think about this new incestuous information jeopardizing her relationship with Gohan.

"Great! In that case...", Chi-Chi said as she approached Gohan. Her hand trailed down his strong physique and into his pants. She pulled them down enough to fish his cock free.

If seeing Gohan and Chi-Chi making out was a shock to Videl, seeing the size of her boyfriend's cock was closer to a thunderstorm. It was nearly the size of his mother's forearm currently gripping it. Immediately Videl had her first taste of understanding what they were getting at when they talked about Saiyan man being a whole other class. Her nerdy boyfriend was truly hung.

Chi-Chi let out a soft chuckle to herself as she saw the teenager girl's reaction being just what she was expecting. She was sure she'd had the same look on her face on her and Goku's wedding night. But they had been able to make it work and she and Goku didn't even have a sexy well-experienced mother around to help the two newlyweds manage it. Videl didn't get it yet but Chi-Chi was truly doing her a favor by offering this. After all, she was well aware of what was best for her son, Gohan and she was a dedicated enough mother to give it to him and his future bride.

Chi-Chi grabbed Videl's hand and gently pulled her downward, both of them now on their knees in front of the sitting Gohan. The half-Saiyan's cock was absolutely massive at it's full length and it seemed even more intimidatingly long now with Videl's eyes right up to it.

The older woman took Videl's hand in her own and brought them to the base of her son's cock. As much as she loved looking at the obscene length Chi-Chi's eyes were instead looking in Videl's direction. The girl had an astonished look on her face, amazed her hand was gripping the cock of the boy she'd fallen for. The weirdness coming from the fact that it was his half-naked mother who first put Videl's hand there was starting to feel more and more distant to her. Instead all she could think about how warm Gohan's dick felt, the way it twitched and the slow bead of pre-cum forming as Chi-Chi and Videl began to stroke it with Chi-Chi guiding her.

Chi-Chi spoke up, slipping the teenage girl out of her cock-induced trance. "Looks nice, doesn't it?", she sultrily whispered into Videl's ear. Videl bit her lip. She was embarrassed at the comment Gohan's mother made but she was also beginning to get turned on. "Y-yeah...", she weakly uttered after a moment. She blushed as she looked up at Gohan's face, who gave her a warm supportive smile. This whole situation was insane but the way he looked at her made her feel like maybe she really could live with that insanity.

And of course while the two teenagers made goo-goo eyes at each other, Chi-Chi kept her eyes on the plan. If Gohan was going to one day marry this girl, it was extremely important that she know how to properly deal with a Saiyan's sex drive. She took her son's pre-cum into her hand, slickening it along the length of his dick. She used the wetness to begin stroking him off faster, the lewd sound of shifting skin-on-skin filling up the living room. Chi-Chi was expertly jerking him off and all Videl could do was watch in amazement as her boyfriend let out a few sweet moans, courtesy of his own mother.

After a few minutes of teasing and stroking with no one talking, Chi-Chi paused. "Videl, do you know what Gohan really likes?~"

The teenage girl gulped before answering. "W-What?"

"He really likes when a pretty girl puts her lips on his big, virile cock." She pulled Videl in closer, the two of them now with hungry mouths only inches away from Gohan's manhood. "Now, should we find out how much he likes it when it's two pretty girls?"

Videl gazed at the pillar of flesh as she took in what Chi-Chi said. There was no way something that thick should be able to fit inside of her tight mouth...but damn if she didn't really want to try. 

Gohan's mother wasn't in the mood to wait for Videl to work up the courage first, so she simply let the teen girl stare as she leaned forward and slipped the head of her son's dick into her hungry mouth. Gohan let out a satisfied "Ahhh..." as he felt the familiar--but always enjoyable--feeling of Chi-Chi's blowjob. She started out gentle and slow, slurping at the tip noisily. If they actually had an audience for once, she might as well give her a show.

At least that's what Chi-Chi was thinking before Videl also got her face closer to Gohan's enormous cock. She still had a nervous look on her face, but more because she wasn't sure what she should be doing. She was here, she wanted to be a part of Gohan's life even if it meant sharing him with his sexy mom.

Chi-Chi withdrew Gohan's cockhead from her lips and smiled at Videl. "Here, sweetie. You try sucking him off. I'll play support while you kids have your first time together."

Videl's uncertain eyes looked up at Gohan. "I-it's okay if you don't want to, Videl." Gohan said softly. "I don't want to pressure you into anything."

The teen boy's sweetness solidified Videl's resolve, if only a little. "No, it's okay.", she said with a bit of a hitch in her breath. "If this is what your life involves, I want to be a part of it." With a little more confidence within her, Videl sheepishly smiled as she grabbed onto Gohan's dick with a little more firmness and kissed the tip trepidatiously.

Chi-Chi was smiling as well. Videl hadn't run off screaming yet and it certainly seemed like any chance of that happening had long since past. She was happy for the two of them and as her eyes ran along Videl's lithe body, she was also a little happy for herself. She hadn't been with another woman since before Bulma and Vegeta got together. The teal-haired woman and Chi-Chi had more than a few fun nights together but now with both of them married to and raising Saiyans it was hard for either of them to find the energy for any sex outside of the family.

The older woman encouraged Videl as she continued kissing Gohan's cock over and over. "Maybe you should try taking it in your mouth now, Videl."

Videl didn't say anything but gave a small nod, more to herself than either Gohan or Chi-Chi. Putting that monster cock into her mouth was scarier than just kissing it. But if Chi-Chi was right then the libido of a Saiyan wouldn't be satisfied with just some gentle kisses up and down his shaft. She knew she'd have to be ready for this at some point, so there's no point putting it off further. Videl didn't think her first time with Gohan would also involve his mother but she'd certainly thought in the past about how she wanted their first time to be as wonderful as she could make it.

So the inexperienced teen kept her mouth open wide and leaned forward, taking the nerdy boy's fat cockhead past her lips. Her tongue lapped at the slick precum covering it and she found it enjoyable. Gohan moaned as his girlfriend got her first taste of his dick. She moved more cautiously than his confident and sexually experienced mother but that didn't matter to him one bit. Even the clumsiest blowjob would've felt magical coming from his girlfriend; although she wasn't doing that bad for a first time and the tight passage of her mouth felt incredible on his organ.

While Videl slowly pushed forward--attempting to get used to the length she was shoving into her mouth--Chi-Chi took her place under Videl and began running her tongue along her son's weighty balls. She knew he was sensitive there and thought a second oral attack on Gohan would only help Videl. His mother wasn't lying when she mentioned Saiyans have more sexual stamina than humans, so if the naive Videl didn't want to spend all night futilely attempting to suck him off another, more experienced mouth would help make act 1 of this little tryst not take all night.

Chi-Chi calmly took one of her son's balls into her mouth as if it was a part of any mother's everyday routine. Of course it helped to be that nonchalant when it really was a part of Chi-Chi's everyday routine. Gohan shuddered in ecstasy as the two most important women in his life continued to taste him. He put one hand on each head, encouraging their movement in as gentle a fashion as the boy could.

Videl was beginning to worry about hurting her jaw as she started to get used to the cockhead and began letting more of his meaty cock go into her mouth. But what was the jaw but another body part to train? Videl loved training, it brought her and Gohan together after all. So this was just blowjob training as far as she was concerned. She might not be able to get as much of his cock in her as his...experience mother can but Videl smiled internally as she thought about getting there one day.

Chi-Chi meanwhile was forgetting about her plan to show Videl the ropes as she continued to eagerly slobber on her son's nut. She loved running her tongue all around one while her hand gently massaged the other. Every movement of her lips was passionate and wet. She began fingering herself as she went on, getting so damn horny sucking on Gohan's balls.

Gohan meanwhile was in pure utter heaven. The kind of heaven you think you'd need the wish of a dragon to be able to reach. But instead all that was needed was two loving eager mouths toying with him, worshipping his virile Saiyan dick. Videl was getting more and more used to taking him orally, finding a good rhythm in which to move up and down. She certainly wasn't deepthroating him tonight but her movements were becoming wilder and more confident. Every motion was accompanied by a louder and louder 'Ghlrk! Ghlrk!' noise coming from Videl's mouth. She was beginning to reach the limits of how much she could take but it wasn't from a lack of effort.

The noisier more frantic movements distracted Chi-Chi from her continued tasting. She disengaged from her son's balls, a strand of saliva staying attached from her lips until she moved further back. Chi-Chi moved up to sit alongside Gohan. Gohan wrapped his arm around his half-naked mom and the two of them watched as Videl continued blowing him as if nothing were awry. The mom admired Videl's blowing her son, still fingering herself as she watched. "You know Gohan, it's a shame she cut those pigtails. They would've made for such good handlebars for a sloppy facefuck.", she said with a chuckle.

"Hehe well mom, it'll probably be awhile until Videl's ready for something that intense." Gohan said lightly. Not wanting to discourage the girl though he added, "Besides, she's doing a great job as it is."

Videl's heart made a small leap as she heard that, and it wasn't disturbed when Chi-Chi replied, "True, true. Until that day I suppose you'll have to keep getting your rough facefucks from your mommy, won't you?

Well, maybe she was still a little disturbed hearing them talk so frankly about the regular incest they'd be committing. But instead of letting it get to her Videl redoubled her efforts, speeding up her blowjob.

"Mmmmm." Gohan groaned as his girlfriend bounced faster and faster against his crotch.

"Oh my, sounds like we're doing a good job of encouraging her. Maybe Videl will take to fucking a Saiyan as quickly as I did."

Chi-Chi slid a hand down Gohan's naked body until she got to his cock. She whispered into Gohan's ear, "I know Videl is doing her best, but let Momma give you some extra help." She then began jerking off Gohan from the base, stroking off the rest of Gohan's giant member that Videl's inexperienced mouth couldn't yet take. She quickly found herself matching the younger girl's pace, stroking down when she pulled her mouth back and sliding her hand up the shaft slick with saliva to meet Videl's slobbering lips when she pushed herself downward.

The feeling was electric to Gohan, almost as if his cock was getting sucked by two seperate mouths at once. His hand around Chi-Chi moved to her ass, squeezing the firm flesh of his mother while she continued to lean into his ear. "You're getting close aren't you, sweetie? Are you ready to give Videl her first load of hot Saiyan cum? Because I think she's ready. Look at her, how hard she's working." Chi-Chi began stroking him faster. "Cum for her, Gohan. Show her what your mommy gets from you everyday."

Gohan was always an obedient boy when it came to his mother. It was perfectly normal (in the screwed up kind of normal that goes on in the Son house) that Gohan climaxed just as Chi-Chi told him to. 

Despite Videl's inexperience, Chi-Chi's dirty talk let her know when Gohan was about to cum, giving her time to prepare. Time she needed as Gohan's cock erupted, shooting out torrents of cum into her mouth and down her gullet. The first few sprays went down so quickly Videl didn't even get to savor the taste. But fortunately Gohan had plenty of jizz and she got plenty of chances to feel it along her taste buds.

Videl was on autopilot, trying to swallow it as fast as she could to keep up with the pace of the Saiyan climax. But it was eventually too much and she had to sputter it out messily, with Videl taking one final cumshot directly on her face.

Despite Videl's best attempts, she looked like she'd been in the center of a five man bukkake. Well, five human man bukkake. Chi-Chi smiled as she saw Videl cough and try to move the cum on her face away from her eyes. "And that's just one. Imagine fucking three Saiyans at once."

Videl shuddered as Chi-Chi's words rattled through her mind. Both in an instinctual fear at what that must be like and a _curiosity of what that must be like._

But Videl didn't get an opportunity to think on that one further. Chi-Chi pulled the cum-glazed girl up to her feet and motioned for her to take her place on the couch, next to a spent Gohan.

Once Videl sat down, Chi-Chi was on her. Or more specifically, Chi-Chi's hands were on Videl's crotch. The housewife quickly and easily ripped through the girl's spats, suddenly exposing Videl's horny cunt. "W-whoa!", Videl yelled out in surprise. But Chi-Chi cut her off with a kiss on the lips. Gohan watched contently as his mother continued kissing his girlfriend, watching the shock in Videl's eyes slowly fade. Chi-Chi kissed her passionately while her fingers played with her pussy lips, rubbing up and down gently but not penetrating her just yet. She slid two fingers back and forth while her thumb stayed at her exposed clitoris. Videl herself had scarcely ever touched her clit, amplifying the amount of new things Chi-Chi was suddenly exposing her to.

Chi-Chi broke off the kiss after a few moments. "Videl, if Gohan is going to fuck you today I need to make sure you're totally ready. Understand?"

The teenage girl only sort of understood what Chi-Chi was getting at. But whatever the hell the housewife was about to do, Videl wanted it. "Y-yes. Let's do whatever I need."

Chi-Chi smirked as Videl spoke. "Good girl. I haven't done this in quite awhile but Bulma certainly had plenty of nice things to say about my technique."

Videl wasn't entirely sure what Gohan's mom meant. At least not until Chi-Chi got on her knees in front of the sitting Videl and stuck her face right into Videl's exposed lap. She started easy, letting her dexterous tongue lick at Videl's labia in one prolonged motion from bottom to top. 

Videl let out a squeal as Chi-Chi's tongue drew a line of heat along her cunt. Chi-Chi lapped at her pussy with a thirst. Videl began letting out a series of continuous moans as she looked in Gohan's direction. It was so absurd, sitting back and letting Gohan's mom eat her out while the two of them sat together like any normal couple. Gohan took her hand into his. It was as far from sexual as you could get but it still got Videl even hotter, the chaste touch between the two of them connecting them while her legs were splayed out for Chi-Chi to continue licking and teasing.

Next the housewife reintroduced Videl's pussy to her hand. The teen was getting wetter and wetter as Chi-Chi played with her, now making it simple to drive Videl to the next level of lust by shoving in a pair of expert fingers into her now aching pussy. Chi-Chi continued to nibble on her son's girlfriend's clit with her mouth while fingerfucking the girl. Videl's lust led her to pull Gohan into a kiss, furiously making out with him while her sensitive snatch was teased and prodded without mercy.

It was so wanton and wrong. Videl now thoroughly understood how the Son family could be so incestous; all these feelings of what should be embarrassment or shame instead just fueled the heat inside her farther. She wanted to be in this--not just because it was Gohan--but because where else would she find a mother and son both depraved yet loving enough to be willing to do this to her?

Well, maybe Bulma and Trunks. But Trunks was a little too young and not nearly smart enough to be marriage material.

Videl's athletic fighter legs pulled in around Chi-Chi's head, which didn't phase Gohan's mom in the slightest. She had no desire to pull apart from the teen's delicious twat until she'd coaxed at least one messy orgasm out of her. And with Gohan now manhandling her tits through her shirt Videl was feeling surges of sexual energy from everywhere these two touched her. Two sets of hands and tongues, all working in unison to bring Videl into the most mind blowing climax of her life.

She broke off the kiss from Gohan when it happened. She moaned louder and louder as it approached like a freight train. Her toes curled, every muscle in her body tensed as her pussy flooded Chi-Chi's awaiting mouth. The teen's juices tasted utterly delightful to the housewife. God, she'd missed the taste of another woman's snatch.

As Videl began to glide down back from the heights of her orgasm, she found herself laying down with her back on the couch. Chi-Chi smirked and grabbed the girl by the face. She bent down to kiss Videl with a mouthful of her own juices, making the girl savor her own taste. Videl was so spent she could barely kiss back, instead just letting it happen to her. Letting her future mother-in-law's tongue push into her mouth, bringing in Videl's own fluids with it.

Gohan just watched. He knew Chi-Chi was doing this just as much to give more of a show to her son. And the renewed throbbing erection he had certainly proved that the sinful display in front of him was working the magic it needed to. Chi-Chi had been taking charge so far but now Gohan had an idea of his own and he was ready to show his two women a good time his own way.

He pulled Chi-Chi gently back from the make out session with Videl that had extended longer than she had originally intended. He put Chi-Chi on top of Videl, face-to-face again but now with the two of them fully on the couch. He approached the half of the couch the two of them weren't on, where he was getting a great look at both his mom's ass and Videl's pussy exposed from her torn black spats.

As he and his prominent erection got closer, it was clear what was about to happen to all three of them. Now that Chi-Chi had gotten Videl's cunt ready Gohan was going to shove that massive thing inside of it. Chi-Chi broke the silence first as she looked in Videl's eyes. "Don't be worried, dear. Gohan is very...endowed and strong, but he knows not to go too rough. And I'll be here to help you two also."

"T-thank you, Chi-Chi." Videl said nervously.

"Shhh, shh. Call me mom.", she whispered huskily, in the kind of way no mom ever should whisper to a child, in-law or not.

"O-okay mom." Saying that sent tingles through Videl's spine. Tingles that were strangely reassuring. "I'm ready.", she said looking at Gohan with a smile. "Please fuck me!"

"Heh, of course." Gohan moved closer to position his cock at Videl's entrance. "I've wanted to do this with you a long time now, Videl. I'm so happy you're ready."

And then he pushed forward. He thrusted that massive prick inside Videl and in that one thrust Videl suddenly felt all the breath escape her lungs.

"Ohhhhh fuck!" She belted out in between groans. Chi-Chi watched the look on Videl's face with rapt attention. She committed the sight of Videl's eyes lighting up as Gohan first penetrated her to her memory. It was a memory she'd cherish all her life.

But Gohan wasn't ready to leave his mother out of the loving. Even if he was going to marry Videl one day he had no intention of denying his mother the relationship they'd both spent so much time developing together. Once he found a steady enjoyable pace in which to fuck Videl's hot cunt he began paying attention to his mother's. He pushed her panties to the side and easily found her slick hole with his fingers. 

Now it was Chi-Chi's turn to moan right in front of Videl. The two of them being brought to ecstasy from the same boy, they let out competing 'Oh! Oh! Oh!'s. Before Videl realized it, her hands were all over her future mother-in-law, pawing at hips and tits and ass and anywhere else she could lovingly sink her fingers into Chi-Chi's warm flesh.

Chi-Chi and Videl began making out again, both leaning to the other in unison this time. Their bodies were being steadily rocked back and forth by the force of Gohan's strong thrusts. Videl's twat was taking in his cock quite well at this point, thanks in part to Chi-Chi getting Videl's inner walls all nice and self-lubricated. Gohan picked up the pace, knowing Videl could handle it now. He buried his whole length in her, over and over and Videl loved every minute of it. Her boyfriend was finally after all this time giving her the kind of fucking she didn't even realize she'd been craving. While one hand was busy getting his mother off the other was holding Videl in place by gripping her thigh. It was the kind of gentle strength Gohan had in him that had initially attracted Videl to him.

While the two girls swapped spit with their vigorous dancing tongues, Chi-Chi began thrusting her hips against her son's digits inside of her. Even while fucking another girl Gohan knew all the right spots to prod and tease inside his mother's cunt. His fingers curled at just the right angle to make Chi-Chi moan into Videl's mouth.

Gohan continued to thrust his rock hard cock into Videl's wet snatch, her juices pooling on the couch underneath her. His balls slapped against her ass over and over. Ripples of pleasure spread throughout every inch of Videl's body with every motion Gohan made. She felt so full, like a baseball bat was splitting her open in the best possible way. She had no idea how Chi-Chi had survived dealing with three Saiyan cocks. But she wanted to know, she was ready to do anything to get to feel so lovingly stuffed full of Saiyan cock every day of her life. If Videl hadn't already had idle teenage love thoughts of marrying Gohan she would certainly be feeling them now. How could any human man satisfy her after Gohan's dick destroyed her pussy so wonderfully?

That wasn't a question Videl would ever have to worry about, of course. They would get married one day and have a wonderful daughter, Pan (and Videl was only a little disappointed she didn't have a Saiyan son). And in the meantime, she would continue getting this hard fucking Gohan and Chi-Chi were teaching her to crave.

Gohan was the first one to cum blowing another massive load, this time deep into Videl's cunt. The feeling of taking in that hot spray of semen and somehow feeling even more full made Videl climax as well. She screamed her loudest scream yet, eyes rolling back in pure bliss. Her tight pussy constricted around the still ejaculating cock, Gohan's cum quickly flowing out her pussy with how little space his cock left for anything.

And as the two teenage lovers came, Chi-Chi's was approaching as well. Watching Gohan and Videl fuck so vigorously was so goddamn hot to her. The pace of Gohan fingering his mother sped up as he came, pushing his fingers crookedly and aggressively hitting the same sensitive spot deep inside Chi-Chi's cunt. Gohan had given Videl the first of many orgasms in their life but as far as him and Chi-Chi were concerned, she had lost track years ago. This was just another in a long line of toe-curling, pussy-drenching incestous orgasms within the Son family household. And yet Chi-Chi still moaned like a woman who hadn't been laid in a decade, just as she always did when one of her Saiyan boys got her off so wonderfully.

The three of them collapsed together on the couch as their climaxes slowly drifted away from them. The inexperienced Videl was naturally the most spent of them, outright passing out in the arms of both her boyfriend and his mom. Gohan and Chi-Chi panted heavily, breathing deeply as they both looked at each other with knowing smiles. They surely had the energy to keep going on well until the night. But without saying a word to the other they knew it was better to wait. It wouldn't be very fair to their new sexual partner to keep on going with her asleep on the couch, covered in their various sexual fluids. 

For tonight they could be patient. Between now and Gohan and Videl's wedding there would be plenty of opportunities to get her sexual stamina up to the level of the smiling mother and son. And once she was officially a part of the family, there'd be two sexy human ladies for the three Saiyan men of the Son household.


End file.
